A Perfect Day
by RyterHarpie
Summary: Kyo is trying his hardest to set up the greatest date ever so that he can tell Tohru that he loves him, but as usually for the cat everything falls apart. Can he make it work somehow or will Tohru never know how he feels? Kyohru fluff. Oneshot


**Hi there! Ryter here. I'm bringing you a promised story. Yeah, just a little Kyohru fluff. I hope you like it.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own_**

Kyo took in the sight around him. Everything was almost perfect. He had red and white roses set all around the room. There were candles, and every other kind of girly frilly thing. He had even gotten the Yanki and the Psychic to take Tohru out for the entire day. He mentally ran over the list of things he had needed.

'Okay. I got flowers, candles, candies, chocolate.'

He shuddered a little bit at the mention of the disgusting feminine stuff.

'Shigure went off to visit Ayame, and the rat went off to one of his over night trips or something. So all that's left is for me to get the food, and the thing that her friends picked out. No problem.'

He walked out of the room and ran down the street. He didn't have much time to grab everything.

* * *

Kyo looked up at the sky and saw that it was going to rain soon. He cringed. That was just what he needed. He scowled and looked down at the bags in his hands, and the little black box that sat on top of it.

"This thing had better be right, or I swear I'll.."

He suddenly felt something bump into him. In the split second it took him to realize that he what had hit him he had already transformed. He looked up and saw a little girl standing over him. At first he was only worried about the food, and the where abouts of his present, but then the kid said the one word that made his fur stand on end.

"KITTY!"

He turned and looked at her. She was closing in. He started to run away from her, but caught sight of the black box and turned around. He ran through her legs and grabbed it in his mouth. Then before she could even realize it, he shot off towards home. When he was sure he wasn't being followed he slowed his pace and dived into a nearby alley. As soon as he caught his breath there was another small boom and a puff of smoke. He put his hands in his head exasperated.

"What the hell else could go wrong today!?"

Suddenly the sky opened up and he was caught in a down pour.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCKITY! FUCK FUCK!"

He was naked in the streets, his food was ruined, he was stuck in the rain, and he had no idea where his clothes could be. He let out one more frustrated scream to the sky, and then covering himself the best he could with a nearby paper bag he started for home.

* * *

It took him an hour longer than it normally would have, and by then all of the candles he had put out were melted or unlit. He sighed and went up to his room. He threw on a pair of clothes and looked at the thing they had picked out. It was a beautiful diamond necklace.

"Wow Kyo that's gorgeous! Who's it for?"

Kyo turned around in shock. Tohru stood behind him looking over his shoulder and smiling. This was probably the only perfect moment he would have all day. All he had to do was tell her it was for her.

"I...It's for..I got it f..f..A...AAAA...ACHOO!"

He sneezed violently. It only made sense. After running around naked in the rain he would be sick.

"GOD DAMMIT!"

Tohru gave him a worried look and put her hand on his forehead. He was burning up. He turned red at her touch and turned away. He sneezed a few more times. He suddenly felt Tohru's hands on his chest. He looked up at her. He turned even blushed even harder as he saw this.

"I think you should get some rest Kyo."

He looked away from her and mumbled something about not having to do what he was told. Then he slowly lay back on the bed. She buzzed around the room. She put a warm cloth on his head and brought him a few towels to dry off with. When she was sure he was comfortable she took a seat next to his bed.

"Is there anything else you need Kyo?"

Kyo thought about it, and blushed furiously as an idea entered his head.

"Yeah, there is one more thing."

"Wha..."

She was cut off as he brought his lips up to hers. He kissed her with all he was worth, knowing that there was probably no chance that he would get to repeat this. Her eyes widened in shock, but slowly she began to return his kiss. He pulled away and looked at her. They sat in silence for a few moments. Finally Kyo remembered the necklace and scrambled about the bed looking for it. He threw the covers and pillows everywhere, until he finally pulled it out. He held it out towards her and looked away.

"This...This is for..for you."

She smiled and took it out of his hands. She tenderly kissed his cheek and blushed slightly.

"Thank you Kyo. I love it."

"And I love...I love..."

"Achoo!"

He looked up at her in surprise as she laughed at herself.

"It seems that I'm catching your cold."

She giggled and it was too cute for him to handle. He once more pulled her close for another kiss, but this time she fell forward too much and their chest touched. With a puff of smoke for the second time that day he transformed. She picked him up and nuzzled her nose against his. He growled in mock irritation, which only made her smile even wider.

"I love you Kyo."

He sighed and licked her nose.

"Yeah. I know."

**Heh. Told you, just mindless fluff. This was a promise that I made to a friend of mine. So this one was for you Kitty-chan. I hope you liked it! **


End file.
